kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 089
|season=Kamen Rider Drive |casts= |height=200 |weight=97 |label="Doctor D" Shocker Buruburu |label2= Roidmude 089 Shocker Buruburu |image2= |cast = Yūji Kishi }} was a Low-Class Spider-Type Roidmude who took the form of a late Gel-Shocker scientist Doctor D in , allying with on behalf of to create . After the Yokai's demise, Kyuemon gave Buruburu's purified Sealing Shuriken to 089 in order to enable him to become . Profile *Episodes: *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Car, Yokai Buruburu *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher. History Global Freeze As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 089 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Shocker Buruburu Becoming affiliated with the terrorist organization Shocker, 089 was given the cells of Doctor D, the late Shocker scientist and become the said professor's replica, gaining the knowledge to manipulate history. With this, he furthered Shocker's plan by bringing the Ninningers and Kyuemon from their world, later masterminded the creation of Yokai Buruburu. During the Ninningers' battle with the Yokai, 089 and his two accomplices, Roidmude 057 and Roidmude 016 to attack Drive. With Buruburu defeated, he gained the Sealing Shuriken as a gift from Kyuemon for his help while he hand over his lackeys for her to enlarge. Using the Sealing Shuriken, he becomes Shocker Buruburu, his advanced form and attacking several construction workers while duelling the Ninningers (save AkaNinger). He also called up another lackey, Roidmude 076 for assistance whom lead leftover . Eventually, a battle raged between the Sentai and Riders against Shocker armies. He was finally defeated by Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Deadheat Mach's Rider Shooting. After his death, the Ninningers were returned to their world but however, as stated by Kyoichiro Kuroi, he is just a "test product" of the History Modifying Machine with the real one is in progress. Post-mortem 089 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality Once becoming the copy of Doctor D, 089 developed/demonstrated the tendency to speak in a dramatic tone. Forms of the fallen , given to 089 by , transforming him into the Shocker Buruburu, donning a Shocker belt. 089's body and subsequently his Core was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher variant, with the purified Sealing Shuriken seperating from the Core as it was destroyed, leaving it to be claimed by the Ninningers. - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;History Manipulation :A prototype of the History Modifying Machine, 089 can adjust history to his liking by sending the Ninningers to his world. The downside is that, since they were not from this world, they would vanish starting from the oldest figures. This can be undone by his own demise. - Shocker Buruburu= ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Fear Inducement :As what his Youkai motif known for, Buruburu can induce fears on his target. ; :Using the combined power of Yokai, Shocker and Roidmude, 089 can create a wave that induce his victims in a fear-based pressure. To escape, the victim must become energized, as well as hot-blooded. ;History Manipulation :A prototype of the History Modifying Machine, 089 can adjust history to his liking by sending the Ninningers to his world. The downside is that, since they were not from this world, they would vanish starting from the oldest figures, which was UFOmaru. This can be undone by his own demise. ::Arsenal ;Twin Swords :Buruburu possess twin swords for combat. ;Shocker Belt :The distinguishing feature from the original Youkai Buruburu, Shocker Buruburu sports a belt bearing the Shocker insignia just as Shocker's cyborg monsters do. Notably, Shocker Buruburu's belt can be used as a mouthpiece by the Great Leader of Shocker, mirroring Kamen Rider Drive and his 'Mr. Belt'. }} Behind the scenes Roidmude 089 served as the main antagonist of the crossover TV special Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special. Portrayal Assuming the form of Doctor D, he is portrayed by , who previously portrayed (Red Racer) in . As Roidmude 089, his suit actor is . Notes * is a spirit that causes the shivers. It is drawn in a ghostly appearance of a woman in the book Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki by Toriyama Sekien. But it is said that it can be divided into female and male. Buruburu also prefer children sometimes and they ambush in a dark place. **The word "buruburu" is also the Japanese pronunciation for Vroom (also spelt varoom), an onomatopoeia that represents the sound of an engine revving up. *Roidmude 089 is an inversion of the villain Chinomanako, as the Kamen Rider-born villain gained powers from a Super Sentai character. *Roidmude 089's number may be a reference to the year "1989", the year that , the first vehicle-based Super Sentai, aired; which is ironic considering 089's actor portrayed in the second vehicle Sentai, , which aired in 1996. **The same dual joke could be noted in of , when the pirate team briefly turn into the Turborangers despite Red Racer himself being right in front of them. **The spider denomination works likewise due to Turboranger villain , who was based on the Yokai Tsuchigumo and was assisted by the . *While the Roidmudes' alliance with Shocker and the Yokai began and ended with 089, he would ultimately not be the only Roidmude to bear the motif of a Yokai. Without the influence of the Kibaoni Army, the Seeker Roidmude sported a motif. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive ** **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? External Links *TV Asahi's page on Roidmude 089 References Category:Spider Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude